


Alan's Scrumptious Night

by slimy_boy



Category: Depeche Mode, The Smiths
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimy_boy/pseuds/slimy_boy
Summary: It's Alan's first time, and his darling Morrissey is going to make sure he has the time of his life.





	Alan's Scrumptious Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [people who don't like to have fun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=people+who+don%27t+like+to+have+fun).



"Easy, sweetheart..." 

Alan's scrumptious muscles and gleaming nose shimmered in the dim candlelight as his lover straddled him. Morrissey sensually stroked Alan's face, staring intently at his strong facial features, specifically that sexy nose of his. Alan was quite nervous, as this was his first time, but Morrissey's grating voice soothed him. "Are you ready dear?" Morrissey whispered, and Alan looked away shyly before nodding his head. 

The feeling of his lover Morrissey gently pushing his phat rod into Alan's tight scrumptious hole immediately made Alan's tiny Depeche Dong as hard as diamonds. Morrissey sped up, and Alan moaned in pain and pleasure. It was intense, and he was excited to be sharing this moment with the love of his life. He let out another moan, louder this time, as Morrissey found his prostate. It only took a few more seconds before he came, and the feeling was like no other. Soon after, Morrissey climaxed as well. 

He pulled out, and both of the men were panting and covered in sweat. Alan gazed at Morrissey like he was the light of his life, and pulled him closer. Morrissey chuckled, and softly whispered in Alan's ear, "you know, i do have something else i wanted to show you..." then looked deep into his eyes and smirked. 

Before either of them could say anything, the door burst open. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Alan?" the figure standing in the doorway cried, "who is this?" 

"Lightning, I can explain-" 

"I don't wanna hear it! You should've told me you were gonna fuck this bastard, we could've had a threesome! Or is it that you're tired of me?" Lightning McQueen proclaimed. He went over to where the two lovers were lying and slapped Alan across the face, leaving tire tracks on his face. Alan got out of the bed and quickly ran out of the room with tears in his eyes, completely forgetting about putting on his clothes. Morrissey pushed the curtains out of the way and looked out the window, only to see Alan getting into his car butt naked. "And you," Lightning continued, "I'll deal with you later." 

Two days had passed and Morrissey hadn't heard from Lightning or his sweet Alan. He was starting to get concerned. He looked out the window again and watched the sun set, hoping his phone would ring and Alan would be on the other end. He was torn from his thoughts by the sound of a shotgun cocking behind him. He swiftly spun around and saw Lightning McQueen in the doorway again. "Hasta la vista, fuckboy," Lightning said before pulling the trigger. 

With Morrissey lying dead by the window, Lightning was satisfied. He lit a cigarette and mentally crossed a name off of his list. One less fuckboy in the world. Lightning knew that eventually, he'd have the last kachow. He had already dealt with Alan, and the only thing left to do was move on to another town... 

He put out his cigarette on Morrissey's dead body and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this out of spite 😘


End file.
